Le dernier soupir
by Deldom
Summary: Naruto et Sasuke sortent ensemble , mais un jour Naruto surprend Sasuke en train de le tromper avec Neji , son meilleur ami . Naruto aura alors le coeur brisé mais fera de son mieux pour oublié son ex-amant et son ex-meilleur ami . Mais Naruto cache beaucoup de secret et personne pour le protéger .
1. Chapter 1

Le dernier soupir

Ça va faire presque deux ans que Sasuke et moi sortons ensemble mais depuis le début de notre relation j'ai l'impression qu'il ne m'aime pas, qu'il reste avec moi plus par obligation qu'autre chose . C'est horrible de penser cela à longueur de temps, et aujourd'hui pour ... en vérité je n'ai aucune idée de la combientième de fois je me retrouve seul à manger alors qu'il est 23 heures passées . Mais comme d'habitude je ne vais rien dire à Sasuke quand il reviendra car j'aurais trop peur que ce que je pense s'avère être vrai . Il y a deux ans quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble j'ai présenté Sasuke à mon meilleur ami Neji, ils se sont très vite entendu pour mons plus grand bonheur mais maintenant je regrette le fait qu'ils se soient si bien liés d'amitié . Il rentre enfin !

-Sasuke ?

-Naruto ?! Tu ne dors pas .

-Non je t'attendais, je me suis dit qu'après avoir autant étudié tu voudrais te relaxer alors je t'ai préparé un bon repas !

-C'est bon j'ai déjà mangé, je suis crevé je vais me coucher, ne me réveille pas en allant te coucher .

Il est encore plus froid que d'habitude , le pire c'est qu'en entrant je l'ai vu avec un grand sourire et que quand il m'a vu il a vite disparu . On dirait que je le dégoute .

Depuis combien de temps je le dégoute ?

Voilà la question que je n'arrête pas de me poser, mais ben évidemment aucune réponse, sa serai plus simple si je lui demanderais directement, mais j'ai peur de sa réponse je ne peux même pas imaginer s'il me répond que c'est depuis toujours . À ce moment-là je suis sûr que mon coeur se briserait et se transformerait en poussière . Je suis sûr qu'un jour je n'aurais plus la force nécessaire de supporter tout ça et que je lui poserais toutes les questions qui trottent dans mon esprit au moins à ce moment-là j'aurais toutes mes réponses, serte j'aurais le coeur brisé mais au moins je connaîtrais la vérité..

sss

Et voilà aujourd'hui ça va faire jour pour jour deux ans que Sasuke et moi sortons ensemble . Bien évidemment je voulais lui faire une surprise , qu'en aille au restaurant et peut-être finir cette soirée avec amour et tendresse . Mais comme je n'ai pas de chance et bien j'ai découvert que tout ce que je pensais s'avère être vrai . Là maintenant je regarde mon meilleur ami et mon amant sur le toit du lycée en pleins ébats , Sasuke à l'air tendre et amour, avec moi ... en fait avec moi ... il n'y a rien, aucun sentiment et là j'entends Neji et Sasuke parler :

-Sasu ... han encore plus fort .

-Tu es bien excité mon ange que t'arrive-t-il ?

-Rien, c'est juste que savoir que sa fait deux ans qu'on est ensemble me rend heureux, dit-il en rougissant

-OH ! C'est vrai !? Alors c'est partie pour la cinquième fois ! Et après en on refera encore cinq mais chez toi, dit-il avec un regard pervers.

Après sa s'en suivi gémissements sur gémissements, que je ne décrirais pas, parce que je suis parti en courant ! Je suis pro pour partir en courant .

Ce qu'a dit Neji ma complètement brisé, deux ans ! deux ans que sa dure ! Et le pire c'est qu'il a dit que c'était leur cinquième fois alors que nous on la fait que deux fois en deux ans et qu'en plus à chaque que Sasuke et moi le faisions c'était parce que j'en avait envi et le pire c'est que je dois insister ! Et le pire c'est qu'à chaque fois c'est moi qui suis au-dessus, tout ça parce que Monsieur trouve ça gênant d'être au-dessus . Moi ce que je trouve gênant c'est d'être au-dessus alors que votre partenaire fait plus de 20 centimètres que vous . Je suis blond, j'ai de grands yeux bleus, un corps musclè mais frêle et je mesure 1m60 . Maintenant j'ai fait mon choix, j'abandonne ! J'envoie un message à Sasuke et je lui dis que je veux rompre, et POUF envoyer, vous pouvez pas imaginer comme ça fait du bien ! Mais c'est étrange, je n'ai pas envie de pleurer mais je me sens si vide mais aussi heureux, peut-être que je suis maso . Bon faudrait que je déménage maintenant, d'abord je vais faire mes valises, ensuite je vais me taper l'incruste chez un pote ... Ah c'est vrai qu'il y a un an j'ai prévu une maison fuite ! Elle est là au cas où je ne veuille plus vivre avec Sasuke, elle doit être remplie de poussière ça va faire un an que je l'ai pas ouverte . Ca fait bizarre je m'attendais pas à le prendre aussi bien ! Bon début du déménagement !

SSS

Je suis épuisé de faire du mal à Neji, il ne supporte plus le fait que je sorte avec Naruto et lui en même temps , il pleure de plus en plus souvent dans mes bras me demandant de choisir entre lui et Naruto . Mais je n'arrive pas à choisir je les aime autant l'un que l'autre . Dire qu'aujourd'hui ça va faire deux ans jour pour jour que je sors avec Neji et Naruto . Ce matin je suis parti tôt pour faire une surprise à Neji, on se rejoint sur le toit du lycée et on fait l'amour passionnément, je veux lui prouver que je l'aime alors je le prends autant de fois qu'il le faut pour le rendre heureux .

Il est 22h30, je rentre chez moi, et là je me souviens que je n'ai pas pensé à Naruto à un seul moment de la journée, je pense pas qu'il va m'en vouloir d'avoir oublié nos deux ans de vie de couple, après tout il ne pense pas à ça . À mince je me rend compte que j'ai oublié mon portable chez Neji du coup je fais demi-tour pour aller le récupérer, ce n'est pas comme si Naruto m'attendait, il doit être en train de se goinfrer de ramen ou de dormir . Et là d'un coup j'entends Neji qui hurle mon prénom et qui est tout affolé :

-Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !

-Ques qui ce passe Neji ?

-Ton téléphone a sonné, j'ai cru que c'était le mien du coup j'ai regardé et ... , dit-il avec tristesse

-Donne-le-moi .

Tout en lisant le message de Naruto je blêmis, il a juste écrit qu'il voulait rompre, rien de plus , rien qui m'explique pourquoi il veut rompre . Je pars en courant vers notre maison, en espérant le trouver là-bas , Neji me suis, il est aussi blanc que moi . Et là on arrive, j'ouvre la porte et je cherche Naruto, Neji aussi, puis soudain Neji m'appelle, il a l'air complètement paniqué . J'arrive en courant et je vois Naruto allonger sur le canapé, je le secoue en espérant qu'il dorme puis il se réveille et parle

-Hum quoi ? il me reste plus de trois heures avant le début des cours, dit-il encore endormis nous faisons souffler de soulagement .

-Naruto faut qu'on parle de ton message, soudain il se réveille et comprend son erreur mais il rétorque .

-Ou étais-tu ? Tu sais ce qu'il y avait aujourd'hui . Et pourquoi Neji et là ? Il est plus de minuit passé, pourquoi vous êtes ensemble ? évidemment il me répond par un mensonge .

-On avait un travail à faire ensemble , il est là parce qu'il s'est inquiété tout comme moi, maintenant dit moi pourquoi tu m'as envoyé ce message, je leur lance un regard noir puis leur dit :

-Parce que je suis épuisé ! Tu ne comprends pas ! Je n'en peux plus, comment peux-tu me mentir en me regardant droit dans les yeux ! Tu ne m'as même pas parler de la journée alors que sa fait deux ans que l'on sort ensemble, même pas un regard et le pire c'était parce que tu étais trop occupé à baiser mon meilleur ami . Tu n'as même pas pensé à moi ! Et tout cela dur depuis deux ans jour pour jour , tu ne me touche même pas, tu me regardes avec dégout et quand j'attends juste un tout petit peu de tendresse de ta part je te retrouve avec mon meilleur ami comme si c'était normal ! Mais ça suffit, j'abandonne, je baisse les armes, dis-je en versant quelques larmes.

Aucun d'eux ne me répond, ils sont blêmes, aussi blanc qu'un mort, je profite de leur confusion pour m'en aller le plus vite possible, je ne voulais pas m'expliquer devant eux je voulais juste fuir mais il a fallu que je m'endorme sur ce foutu canapé et en plus j'ai fais un horrible cauchemar .


	2. Chapter 2

Le dernier soupir

Je suis épuisé , mon nouvel appartement est encore loin . Je voudrais tellement dormir et ne plus jamais me réveiller , comme la belle au bois dormant , il n'y a pas à dire elle a vraiment eu la belle vie . Plus je repense à ce qu'il vient de se passer plus je déprime , aucun d'eux ne m'a suivis , ils n'ont même pas bougés . Il serait temps que je profite réellement de la vie ! A partir de maintenant je vais les oublier et continuer ma vie .

-Naruto ! Oh mon dieu ! C'est bien toi , ça fait des siècles que je ne t'ai pas vu ! , je me retourne surpris

-Gaara ! qu'est ce que tu fais là ? T'étais pas à Konoha ?

-Si mais Konoha me manquait , sa va t'as pas l'air bien ?

-Au contraire ! Je pète la forme tu peux pas savoir à qu'elle point je me sens libre !

-Faudra que tu m'expliques ça plus tard , je dois y aller on se reverra à plus !

Revoir Gaara m'a mis de bonne humeur . Peut-être que je devrais retourné à Konoha , c'est la ville ou je vivait avant . Tiens ils réagissent que maintenant , si ils croivent que je vais répondre ils se mettent le doigt dans l'oeil . A je suis enfin arrivé . Oh ! il y a un type de dos , il ressemble un peu à Sasuke ... Merde c'est normal , c'est Itachi , qu'est ce qu'il fout là ? Je vais faire comme si je ne l'avais pas vu , et POUF je suis un pro quand je dois passer inaperçu ! Enfin chez moi , je suis tellement fatigué que je m'endors sur le canapé , heureusement que j'avais déjà meublé cet appartement .

sss

Oh c'était Naruto , si je me souviens bien il vivait avec Sasuke , ils ont déménagés ? Tiens quand on parle du loup . _5 minutes plus tard ._ Alors c'est pour ça qu'il se trouve ici , ils ont rompus . Le meilleur c'est que s'est Naruto qui a rompu , il a enfin ouvert les yeux . En tout cas si il habite ici ça veux dire que je risque de le voir souvent , enfin je l'espère . J'aimerais vraiment que lui et moi soyons plus proche je l'ai toujours apprécié surtout son caractère , il passe son temps à aider les autres et s'oubli complètement je voudrais tellement l'aider , mais ce que je veux le plus c'est effacer cette tristesse dans ses yeux . Mon frère ne là peut-être pas aidé mais moi je vais l'aider , le protéger et surtout je vais le faire sourire , pas un des ses faux sourire , je veux en voir un vrai de vrai sur ses lèvres . Mais avant tout ça il faut que je fasse en sorte que mon frère comprenne le mal qu'il lui a fait donc je lui répond :

 _"Cher Sasuke ,_

 _Naruto ta enfin quitté et j'en suis très ravi , après tout tu ne le mérite pas , je ne dit pas ça pour être méchant je dit juste la vérité . Tu devrais essayer de le comprendre ça va faire deux ans que vous sortez ensemble et tu n'as jamais fait attention à lui , tu as préféré donner toute l'attention qu'il méritait à Neji alors soit mature et accepte son choix . Surtout que ça n'a pas dût être facile pour lui de rompre alors qu'il avait l'air de t'aimer énormément . Je t'écris tout ça car pour moi avoir vu comment tu le traitais alors que vous étiez sensé sortir ensemble m'a révolté . Je te dis tout ça pour que tu comprennes tes erreurs et que si tu décide de sortir avec Neji qu'il n'est pas à subir la même horreur que Naruto ._

 _A très bientôt , ton frère qui t'aime à s'a manière."_

Et voilà , j'espère que ça va lui faire ouvrir les yeux , mais surtout lui faire lâcher Naruto . Car même si c'est mon frère je pense que ce qu'il a fait est mal mais surtout que Naruto est trop bien pour lui .

SSS

Je n'arrête pas de repenser aux messages de Naruto et Itachi , aurais-je vraiment mal agit ? Pourtant je suis sûr que Naruto était heureux , qu'il ne se douter de rien , même Neji penser comme moi , alors après tout ce qu'il vient de ce passer on est tout les deux en train de se dire qu'on a pas fait attention à Naruto , qu'ont c'est pas rendus compte de son mal être . Neji pense que c'est de notre faute , il n'arrête pas de dire qu'on aurait dû réagir , qu'ont aurait du voir que Naruto se sentait mal , le pire c'est qu'il a complètement raison , je m'en veux . Je voudrais tellement qu'on s'explique mais il ne répond pas aux messages ni aux appelles , on ne sait même pas ou il est .

-Il faut qu'on lui parle le plus tôt possible ! Je m'en veux tellement , c'est mon meilleur ami est je l'ai blessé , je n'ai jamais pensé à rompre avec toi alors qu'il t'aimait , je n'ai même pas hésité alors qu'il est mon meilleur ami !

-Neji , ça suffit ! Pourquoi aurais-tu dû rompre avec moi alors que toi aussi tu m'aime ? Ca veut juste dire que tu m'aimes plus que tu n'aimes Naruto et ça me rends extrêmement heureux .

Comment peut-il se comporter comme ça ? Il n'y a même pas deux heures que Naruto viens de le quitter et c'est comme si il ne s'en soucier pas . Ca veut dire que tout ce qu'a dit Naruto est vrai ? Que Sasuke ne l'a jamais aimé ? Et tout ça pendant deux ans ! J'aurais dû faire plus attention à lui , il a toujours était seul et le jour ou il a besoin d'aide aucune des deux personne qui compte le plus pour lui ne sont là pour l'épauler . J'espère que l'ont va vite régler cette affaires et tous se réconcilié , même si ce n'est plus comme avant je veux juste qu'il ne soit pas seul .

SSS

C'est quoi ce bruit ? Je viens à peine d'emménager qu'il y a déjà quelqu'un à ma porte . Je vais faire comme si j'étais pas là avec un peu de chance la personne à la porte se lassera . _2 heures plus tard ._ Je me suis encore endormi , à croire que le manque de sommeil des deux années passé ressort que maintenant . Ils n'ont pas arrêtés de m'appeler et de m'envoyer des sms , c'est énervant surtout que je leur est dit ce que j'avais sur le coeur , pas tout évidement si je leur aurait tout dit j'imagine même pas leur réactions . Il y a encore quelqu'un qui toque à la porte , maintenant que je suis réveiller je vais aller voir qui s'est . Et comme par hasard c'est Itachi .

-A Naruto , je t'ai vu tout à l'heure et je voulais savoir comment tu vas et puis j'aimerais discuté avec toi .

-D'accord entre . Je vais bien , de quoi veux tu discuter ?

-Que ressent-tu ? Tu as tout appris sur mon frère et Neji , même si on a jamais vraiment parler je t'ai toujours apprécié et je veux te soutenir quand tu en as besoin , tu peux tout me dire je t'écouterais avec plaisir .

A c'est paroles j'éclate en sanglot , c'est les mots que j'ai toujours voulu entendre mais que personne ne ma jamais dit , personne ne m'a jamais écouter , j'ai toujours tout garder pour moi et entendre Itachi me dire c'est paroles maintenant alors que j'en est énormément besoin me rend vraiment heureux , du coup je décide de lâcher tout ce que j'ai sur le coeur .

-Je suis énerver contre Neji et Sasuke , je les déteste , ils n'ont même pas penser à moi ils m'ont complètement oublié et ils ont penser à leur propre bonheur comme si je n'étais pas là , pendant deux ans ! Je voudrais ... Je voudrais tellement uhuuuuu être heureux et je ... je pensais qu'avec eux je pourrais enfin l'être , dis-je en pleurant .

-Tu peux être heureux , se n'est pas eux qui vont t'en empêcher , tu n'as juste pas trouver les bonnes personnes avec qui être heureux . Tu verras il y a toujours quelqu'un pour nous rendre heureux , même si pour l'instant tu n'y crois tu ne dois pas baisser les bras .

Je suis heureux que Naruto m'ait dit ce qu'il avait sur le coeur , même si je pense qu'il ne m'a pas tout dit j'en suis comme même heureux . Après avoir eu notre petite discutions Naruto n'a pas arrêter de pleurer et à force il s'est endormit dans mes bras . Le voir comme ça , si fragile me donne encore plus envie de le protéger , à partir de maintenant je serais toujours là pour l'aider .


	3. Chapter 3

**Note : Est voilà enfin le chapitre 3 , je me suis rendu compte que c'était assez difficile d'écrire une fiction , j'ai l'histoire dans ma tête mais il est difficile de la retranscrire à l'écrit . En tout cas je vais essayer de sortir les chapitres assez rapidement .**

 **PS : Désolé pour les fautes .**

Chapitre 3

Itachi est resté à mes côtés toutes la nuit, grâce à lui j'ai enfin pu dormir sans faire de cauchemar . Dire qu'en même pas un jour Itachi m'a montré plus de tendresse que Sasuke en deux ans . À vrai dire quand je pense à Sasuke j'ai une forte envie de pleurer , à chaque fois que je me remémore ces deux dernières années j'ai l'impression de n'avoir pas vécu, d'être resté dans l'ombre de Sasuke et de Neji . Maintenant c'est décidé, je ne vais pas me laisser abattre par tout ça . Je sais que je vais encore être triste quand je les reverrais, après tout je suis humain je ne peux pas effacer mes sentiments aussi rapidement . Bon aujourd'hui je ne vais pas aller en cours de toute manière même si je pars maintenant je serais en retard alors autant ne pas y aller du tout et puis comme ça je n'aurais pas à les revoir . je vais aller acheter à manger . Maintenant que j'y repense Gaara se trouve ici, je crois que j'ai toujours son numéro je vais en profiter pour avoir de ses nouvelles même si je l'ai vu hier.

Après avoir fait les courses je suis allé au café près du parc pour retrouver Gaara, on a parlé du bon vieux temps quand tout était simple et facile . Il m'a dit qu'avec sa famille sa n'avait pas changé, son père est toujours aussi méchant, sa sœur est toujours une coureuse de pantalon et son frère se travestit toujours . Sérieusement je le plains, il a une famille cinglée mais au moins il le laisse tranquille, avant son père était gentil mais après il a changé à la mort de sa femme . En tout cas je suis heureux de l'avoir vu et d'avoir parlé de la bonne époque, celle où on n'avait pas de problème . Sur le chemin du retour j'ai croisé Itachi, on a fait le reste du trajet ensemble à parler de nos études et de plein d'autres choses, je lui suis reconnaissant de ne pas avoir parlé de Sasuke . Après on s'est séparé et chacun et allé chez lui, il m'a préposé de venir manger chez lui mais j'ai dû refuser, mon appartement n'est pas entièrement rangé . Je me rendis que j'avais complètement oublié mon portable, il sonna et sur le coup je répondis sans regarder l'interlocuteur et c'est Sasuke qui parla.

"- Tu réponds enfin ! Tu pourrais au moins décrocher pour dire que tu vas bien, on s'est inquiété . Hier tu es parti trop vite on n'a pas pu te rattraper et aujourd'hui tu n'es pas venue en cours, je comprends que tu m'en veuilles mais tu pourrais au moins prévenir Neji !"

En entendant ces paroles je restais choqué, il ne s'inquiétait pas du tout pour moi mais pour Neji ! Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux, j'avais juste envie de me rouler en boule et de tout oublier de dormir pour toujours, à si seulement j'avais été maudit par une méchante fée !

SSS

Pourquoi j'ai dit ça ! J'aurais dû lui dire que moi aussi je m'étais inquiété, que je voulais le voir en chair et en os pour être sûr qu'il n'était pas blessé . Je ne sais plus quoi faire, dois-je rester avec Neji ou au contraire aller avec Naruto . Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je l'ai aime tous les deux mais une voix me dit que de toute manière je n'ai plus besoin de choisir que de toute manière Naruto a était trop blessé et qu'il ne voudra plus de moi . Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Ai-je tout brisé avec Naruto ? Mais je...je veux qu'il reste à mes côtés ! Si seulement il n'avait pas tout découvert à propos de moi et de Neji mais j'entends encore cette voix qui me dit que tôt au tard Naruto seraient parti, elle me dit aussi que je l'avais réellement fait souffrir . C'est à ce moment que j'ai enfin réalisé tout ce que j'ai fait, je ne l'ai presque jamais embrassé, je ne lui ai jamais dit de mots d'amours, je ne l'ai jamais entendu se plaindre ou demander quelque chose , je ne lui ai presque jamais fait l'amour et quand l'inverse se produisait je faisais de mon mieux pour que ça finisse au plus vite . Chaque fois qu'on préparait quelque chose j'annulai au dernier moment tout en pensant qu'il s'en ficherait, c'était pareil lors de nos deux ans de vie de couple, je ne me suis pas soucié de lui, je ne me suis même pas demandé s'il avait préparé quelque chose ou s'il m'attendait j'étais trop occupé à me soucier de Neji . C'est moi qui est tout détruit . C'est moi qui est mené notre couple à sa perte.

C'est décidé ! Je ferais tout mon possible pour réparer mes erreurs, pour montrer mon amour à Neji et Naruto, pour qu'ils ne regrettent pas de m'aimer . Demain j'attendrais Naruto et je lui parlerais, je le forcerais à me dire tout ce qu'il a sur le coeur, j'écouterais ses plaintes, ses envies, tout . Je le parlerais de mes sentiments envers lui, envers Neji, pourquoi je l'ai trompé, pourquoi je ne lui en ai jamais parlé . Je lui dirais toute la vérité, tout ce qu'il veut savoir dans la mesure du possible .

SSS

Je l'ai trahi, j'ai trahit mon meilleur ami, je l'ai abandonné alors qu'il avait besoin de moi, je n'ai pas fait attention à lui , je lui ai même volé son petit ami et tout ça sans penser une seconde à comment il se sentirait . Ça faisait quatre ans qu'on étaient amis, en s'entendaient bien, en se disputaient rarement, tout le monde envié notre amitié . Ils disaient tous que ce serait une longue amitié, que rien ne nous séparerait, car je faisais attention à Naruto, j'écoutais ses plaintes, ses peines, tout ce qu'il disait et lui était toujours là pour me réconforter quand j'en avais besoin , quand je voulais fuir ma famille ou quand ma cousine était méchante avec moi . Mais pendant ces deux dernières années je n'ai jamais fait attention à lui, j'ai arrêté de l'écouter mais pourtant lui il était toujours là pour moi, même quand je pleurais à cause de Sasuke il me réconfortait même s'il ne savait pas à cause de qui je pleurais . Mais moi je le repoussais parce que c'était à cause de lui , parce que Sasuke préférait resté en couple avec lui alors qu'il m'aimait plus que Naruto, parce que Sasuke tenait à lui comme un frère, parce qu'il savait que s'ils rompaient ils ne se reverraient plus . Que Naruto lui en voudrait , c'est pour ça qu'il ne lui a jamais rien dit, qu'il lui a menti et c'est parce que j'aimais l'homme qu'aime mon ami que j'ai menti à ce même ami . Mais même en repensant à toute cette histoire je n'arrive pas à laisser partir Sasuke, je ne veux pas qu'il retourne auprès de Naruto, je ne veux pas qu'ils se parlent mais je veux que Naruto continu de me parler, je ne veux pas le perdre . Pourquoi devrais-je perdre mon meilleur ami alors que c'est Sasuke qui lui a menti, qui refusait de tout lui avoué, qui continué de le faire souffrir jour après jour . Je n'arrive pas à y voir clair, il faut que je voie Naruto, que je lui parle et après je pourrais me décider.


	4. Chapter 4

Le dernier soupir

chapitre 4

Je voulais parler à Naruto, lui dire tout ce qu'il fallait pour ne pas le perdre mais j'ai peur , peur de perdre mon âme soeur en choisissant quelqu'un qui n'a rien en commun avec ma condition . Mais malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé je ne veux pas perdre mon meilleur-ami même si Sasuke avait préféré rester avec lui .

Naruto c'est déjà disputé avec Sasuke et ne lui parle plus donc je peux faire ce que je veux pour ne perdre aucun des deux tout en faisant en sorte qu'ils ne se voient plus et ne s'entendent plus .

Fort de mes résolutions je lui envoyai un message lui disant que je voulais lui raconter mon point de vue , tout lui avouer depuis le début, bien sûr je rejouterais quelques mensonges et cacherais quelques vérités mais puisque seul Naruto les entendra je n'aurai pas à m'en faire des répercussions .

SSS

Je veux vraiment récupérer Naruto mais ça va être impossible, mes parents préparent déjà mon mariage avec Neji qui avait été repoussé parce que je sortais avec lui .

Je me souviens encore de la dispute qui a découlé de ma mise en couple avec Naruto alors que tout le monde s'attendait à ce que je sois avec Neji . Mon père avait hurlé que je faisais honte à la famille en me mettant avec un vulgaire humain, ma mère m'a regardé droit dans les yeux et a dit que je la dégoutais, ses paroles me reviennent en mémoire .

 _"Tu me dégoutes Sasuke Uchiwa , je ne me souviens pas t'avoir élevé d'une telle manière . Sortir avec un garçon si doux et si gentil alors que tu sais très bien que tu vas lui briser le coeur et tout ça pour quoi . Pour satisfaire ton envie de possessions, tu veux toujours plus que tu aies, tu aurais dû le laisser et être seulement son ami mais non tu voulais plus que Neji . Tu veux toujours plus . Tu me dégoutes, si seulement j'avais pu mieux t'élever "_

Ma mère que je pensais si douce, que je pensais n'avoir aucune méchanceté . Depuis qu'elle m'a dit cela nous ne nous parlons plus, mon père en est même très heureux il a toujours dit qu'elle était trop gentille et que ça nous mènerait à notre perte .

Madara lui n'a rien dit, il n'avait jamais vu Naruto mais m'a lancé un regard réprobateur . Itachi lui m'a regardé avec une telle férocité, il disait que je devrais me contenter de ce que j'ai . Bien évidemment je ne l'ai pas écouté et voila ou cela m'a mené mais maintenant je n'ai plus le choix quitte à perdre Naruto autant en retirer le plus de gloire .

SSS

Après avoir fait une petite balade je retourne chez moi . Devant la porte d'entrée je vois une fille un peu plus grande que moi, environ 1m65, avec des cheveux noirs arrivants a ses épaules, de ce que je vois elle a une peau de couleurs porcelaine . Quand elle se retourne je croise son regard, un regard que j'ai commencé à haïr .

-Que me veut une Hyuga ? Je pense que Neji en a déjà assez fait tu peux t'en aller .

-Je suis Hinata Hyuga, la cousine de Neji, j'aimerais vraiment te parler s'il te plaît laisse-moi aux moins cinq minutes .

-Très bien, de toute façon je n'ai plus rien à perdre alors suis-moi .

Après m'avoir suivi jusque chez moi elle m'avoue qu'elle sait depuis le début ce qui se passe et qu'elle a vraiment honte de n'avoir rien fait . Elle me dit aussi que son cousin la hait car à sa naissance il a perdu sa place d'héritier mais que plus tard il l'a récupéré .

"Malgré le fait qu'on ne se connaisse pas je veux t'aider, mon cousin, à mes yeux , est un monstre qui veut détruire tout ce qui le dérange et je refuse que des personnes innocentes subissent cela . Je ne peux pas te dire toute la vérité mais tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que nos familles, à moi et Sasuke, ne sont pas normales et que de ce fait Neji se pense tout permis, nombre de personne ont subi sa méchanceté . Sasuke Uchiwa et Neji sont fiancé depuis qu'ils sont enfants, ils ont grandi ensemble mais Sasuke ne l'appréciait pas, en fait à cette époque personne n'appréciait Neji, il était juste un bâtard d'une branche secondaire et tout le monde le délaissait . Mais quand il a eu dix ans il t'a rencontré et tu la fais changer, tout le monde s'est mis à l'apprécier, il nous parlait souvent de toi . Neji était heureux il n'arrêtait pas de répéter que quoiqu'l arrive vous serez toujours ensemble puis un jour, lorsqu'il a eu quatorze ans il a revu Sasuke , celui-ci était énormément heureux de voir que la personne avec qui il était fiancé depuis son enfance avait changé . Mais à ce moment-là vous avez commencé à vous voir tous les trois, Neji et Sasuke s'entendaient de mieux en mieux et pareil pour toi, Neji a donc eu peur et il a demandé à Sasuke de sortir avec lui que puisqu'ils étaient déjà mariés autant faire cela . Mais Sasuke venait tout juste de te demander la même chose et tu avais accepté alors Neji lui a dit qu'il n'avait qu'à te direu que finalement il l'aimait lui et ne pouvait pas être avec toi mais il ne pouvait pas donc Sasuke lui a dit qu'il allait sortir avec toi et que tout le monde le saurait mais qu'il serait réellement avec Neji puisque dans tous les cas il finirait leur vie ensemble ."

Je savais qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis le début mais tout savoir est vraiment différent . Ça me fait mal, ça brise encore plus mon coeur, je pensais qu'au moins au début j'étais aimé mais même pas . Finalement s'était à cause de moi qu'ils n'ont pas pu s'aimer pleinement et devant tout le monde, tout est de ma faute . J'ai tellement honte de moi .

Après cette discussion avec Hinata nous avons un peu parlé de tout et de rien, on c'ait découvert tellement de point commun, on c'ait même échangé nos numéros en se promettant de rester en contact peu importe les problèmes .

Alors que je dormais j'ai entendu quelqu'un sonnait à ma porte, il devait être quatre heures du matin, étant pressé de me rendormir je suis allé voir qui s'était espérant que cette personne partirait vite . En ouvrant la porte je Tombi sur Sasuke, je ne voulais pas le voir du coup j'essayais de le repousser alors que lui forçait le passage pour entrée . Il puait l'alcool et avait une démarche chaloupée, il devait être bourré .

-Je ne veux pas te perdre, je ne suis pas prêt à t'abandonner .

-Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas toi mais moi qui t'abandonne, dis-je d'un ton froid .

Mais il semblerait que cela ne lui plaise pas au vu de la gifle qu'il vient de me donner . Elle est tellement violente que j'en tombe par terre et que j'ai la lèvre en sang . Je relève la tête pour le regard droit dans les yeux et lui dire ce que je pense de lui mais ce qu'il dit par la suite m'effraie .

-M'abandonner . Pour qui te prends-tu ? Tu vas voir à qui tu parles .

Après m'avoir dit cela il attrape mes cheveux qui arrivent aux épaules et me tire jusqu'à la chambre où il me jette violemment sur le lit tout en me disant que pour une fois c'est lui qui prendra du plaisir avec moi . Tout d'un coup il m'enlève mon pantalon et mon sous-vêtement avec violence . Il prend mes lèvres avec force , les coupant au passage puis me tourne sur le ventre tout en relevant mes fesses et là j'entends un bruit de fermeture éclair et je sens quelque chose forcé pour entrer en moi, je urle de douleur . C'était la première fois, la toute première fois que quelqu'un me prenait, me pénétrer, la douleur était tellement puissante, tellement horrible . Je sentais Sasuke faire de violent va et viens en moi, je sentais le sang coulé de mon intimité jusqu'à ce jour inviolé tellement il était violent . J'avais si mal . Je pleurais et je criais, je lui criais de me laisser, d'arrêter mais il était comme en transe . Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes Sasuke jouit en moi et je m'évanouis sans voir nos corps s'envelopper d'une lumière blanche .


End file.
